Friends: Even After (The Rewrtitten Version)
by DeathButlers
Summary: After escaping the deadly clutches of an abusive mother, two best friends wake up to find themselves in the Death Note world. As they struggle to protect their new comrades, they are eventually faced with a difficult situation of their own. Having a chance to change fate, will they succeed or will they fail? LxOC, LightxOC
1. Prologue

**_Prologue- 8 years before_**

"Yuki? Why does your mom hit you?" Violet asked, examining the bruise on her friend's back. It was big and a dark purple color.

"I told you not to look at it!" Yuki yelled, pulling her shirt back down. "And I don't know! She just doesn't like me."

Being only nine years old, Violet and Yuki didn't really understand the concept of child abuse, which made them confused on why Yuki's mom was so mean. "Well I like you! And my mom likes you! She can be your mom too!" Violet said happily, showing some missing baby teeth in a toothy grin.

Yuki blushed shyly and nodded happily in reply. Violet then went back to braiding Yuki's hair, well attempting to. "You know my mommy said every girl finds her Prince Charming. Maybe when you find yours, he can help save you from your mean mommy." Violet explained.

"I hope so." Yuki thought sadly.

Violet shot up quickly. "But I know so! Let's make a deal then! When we get older, we will find our Prince Charming, get married and live happily ever after like all princesses do!"

"But we're not princesses..." Yuki chimed in quietly.

"Not until we marry our prince! Duh!" Violet explained as if it were obvious.

"But how are we going to find our Prince?"

Violet ran to her pink bookshelf and grabbed a book full of different fairytale stories. She laid it on the ground for both to see and started flipping through the pages. "We have to go on an adventure! Like in the stories! Best friends on an adventure to find their true love."

Yuki's eyes widened. "Best friends?"

Violet smiled. "Yeah silly! We share the same birthday! We have to be best friends!"

Grinning widely, Yuki agreed. "Okay! Best friends!" She's never had a best friend before. She was excited!

Violet stuck out her pinky and Yuki happily wrapped her own pinky around it. "Best friends forever! No matter what happens, we will stick to each other's side! Promise?" Violet asked.

Yuki tightened the grip of her pinky. "I promise!"


	2. Chapter 1- HappyBirthday?

Ggrgggrhh...rrrrr...grgrrr...

Sleepy eyes flickering open to the sound of low growling, Violet sat up to see a blurry image of her husky dog shaking her furry head around.

"Lola? What-" The tired girl was about to say, until her vision cleared to see that her dog had a small party hat stuck on her snout.

Confused, Violet got up and snatched it off the annoyed dog to give it peace. "Party hat, huh?" She asked, inspecting the plastic favor, "Poor Lola. Did they send you to give me a birthday greeting instead of doing it themselves?"

The dog barked happily at her owner and started jumping around before running back out the bedroom door. Violet shook her head with a small laugh and grabbed her phone on the night stand, figuring she would have already received birthday texts.

 _ **Nov 3, 5:00 am Mom:**_ _Happy Birthday Vi! Can't believe you are already seventeen! My baby is growing up! Sorry we couldn't be there to wake you up. Hopefully Lola kept the hat on. Your dad and I will be home when you get back from school so we can have cake and presents! Bring Yuki over too!_

 _ **Nov 3, 5:26 am Justin:**_ _Wassup sis! Happy birthday! Did you find any grey hair yet? Anyway, I will try to come over later since mom said you guys are having cake and all that. Party hard! Lol jk not like you have any friends ya nerd. Later!_

Violet laughed and rolled her eyes. "Stupid Justin. He's such a dork."

Looking at the clock, she noticed she only had thirty more minutes to get ready before heading off to school. "Hmm should I wear something nice today or no?" She thought, looking over her closet.

Deciding no, she threw on some black leggings, a pink pullover and some black boots before heading to the bathroom to take care of the hygienic deeds.

Being done with five minutes to spare, Violet quickly grabbed Yuki's birthday present. It was a Death Note that came with a pen quill. Merch from their favorite anime, "Death Note."

"I hope she likes it! Or doesn't already have it..." Thinking regretfully on not checking beforehand.

It's pretty exciting to have the same birthday as your best friend. You both get to share the special day together!

Smiling at the thought of celebrating later, Violet said goodbye to Lola before heading out to walk to Yuki's house.

Violet almost always dreaded walking to that house. Yuki's mother was cruel and abusive but Yuki always told Violet to leave it be, that she could handle it. After numerous times of trying to convince her best friend to go to police, Violet let it go. But this doesn't make her a bad friend. She is still always there to be a shoulder for Yuki to cry on when she needed comfort and she looked after Yuki always.

As if it were a routine, Violet made it to the little house a couple streets down and waited for Yuki to come outside, but not before hearing the yells of her mom from inside the house. Most likely her calling Yuki stupid or useless of the sort.

Waiting another minute, the front door opened and Yuki walked out, head down and black hair covering some of her face but it was still noticeable that she had a small red slap mark on her cheek. But again, Violet knows not to bring it up.

Instead she put on a fake smile and opened her arms. "Happy birthday!"

Yuki gave a small smile and hugged her best friend. "Happy birthday."

"Here," Violet said excitedly, handing over a small gift bag, "I couldn't wait until later to give it to you!"

Yuki grabbed the gift bag and shyly opened it to reveal the Death Note inside. She genially smiled. "A Death Note? Sweet! Thanks! Anime friends think alike, huh?" She asked while slipping a chain into Violet's hand.

Looking down into her palm, she saw it was a necklace with the English Font style "L" to represent her favorite character of the series. "The symbol of my husbando? You shouldn't have!" Violet said in shock as she hooked the silver necklace around her neck.

Yuki laughed. "Shut up and let's go to school."

"Okay but don't be using that Death Note to kill fellow peers." Violet scolded while wagging her finger.

"It's not even real!"

Suddenly Yuki saw a big shadow fly above them. Something that had wings. "Did you see that!" She yelled.

Violet quickly turned around and raised a brow at the empty air around her. "Uh...no?..."

"It was like...a huge ass bird or something."

Violet put a finger to her lip. "Maybe I should take that book from you. You're already going crazy." She laughed.

The girls headed off to school and made it there just in time for their friends to bombard them with happy birthday wishes. Other than that, the school day was pretty boring until they went back to Violet's house for a small celebration.

"Hey girls, happy birthday!" Violet's mom, Elise, said excitedly.

Her dad, John, gave them a happy birthday as well but noticed the silver charm hanging from his daughters neck. "Oh, so I see you both gave each other things from that show you watch. Well...at least I won't have to worry about you getting married to a loon, Vi, since you are hooked on that cartoon fella." He laughed.

Violet blushed and clutched her necklace. "Pft! Whatever dad!"

"Did someone say Violet's a nerd?!" A voice called as the front door was slammed open.

"Justin how many times have I told you not to slam that door open!" Elise scolded.

Justin pouted. "I just wanted to make a grand entrance. Anyway, happy birthday, baby sisters!" He said, grabbing Violet and Yuki in a hug.

"Justin, I don't think Yuki ever wants to be related to you." Violet told him as she noticed the discomfort from physical touch on Yuki's face.

The rest of their birthday was spent eating cake, opening presents and watching Justin wrestle with Lola.

"Aw man! We could've ended today watching some Death Note, but i remember Lola chewed up the Cd's." Violet said sadly.

"We can head over to my house to grab mine really quick." Yuki offered.

Violet jumped up. "Yes! We'll be right back, mom!"

Before they can walk out the door, Lola dashed to Vi and started whining. "Aw Lola we'll be right back!" Vi said, giving the dog a pat on the head.

Walking down the sidewalk to Yuki's house, the wind started to pick up, making Violet tie her long brown hair up to keep it out of her face.

"Today's a good day." She sighed. Yuki nodded in agreement. "Can't wait to see my hot, detective husband fight crime!"

Suddenly they heard tire's screeching from around the corner but before they could turn around, loud bangs went off and a sharp pain went through Violet's shoulder.

Screaming in pain, she fell to the ground, scared and confused as her vision went blurry. "Yuki! Help me!"

The only sounds she heard were the same tire's speeding off and the sound of her own cries. She couldn't even lift her head up for the pain in her shoulder was unbearable.

"Someone help me!" She tried calling as her vision was coming and going. It felt like she was lying there for hours even though it was only minutes. Before Violet fully left consciousness, she saw a faded face peek over her. Black, ruffly hair complementing pale skin, while the dark baggy eyes looked at her. She's seen this face before.

"L?"

 **Hello again everyone! Violet here! Hope you are liking the rewrite so far. For our viewers who read the original...Yes we are changing the plot but it won't be too different from our originial idea. Hope you enjoy! Leave some feedback on what you think! -Violet**


	3. Chapter 2- Sorry, Babu!

The air around Violet's body was cold and crisp. She started to come back to reality as she felt a throbbing sensation on her right side.

She couldn't open her eyes. Not that she wasn't able to, but she didn't want to. Where the hell she was? She didn't know.

'What happened?' She thought as she tried to wiggle her fingers in an attempt to wake herself up.

When her body was finally able to move, Violet slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. Brown walls, white carpet, dresser and so on.

'Who's bedroom am I in?'

Trying to lift herself out of the bed, she groaned as her shoulder got a piercing pain. Violet became confused when she looked down at her body to see she was only wearing a thin hospital gown with the right sleeve slumped to show her bandaged shoulder.

Carefully avoiding the wound, she made it out if bed and hazily walked to the mirror across the room.

Taking in her appearance, she sighed. "Oh my..." Her long brown hair was a tangled mess, dry blood covered her bandaged shoulder and went up her neck, her eyes had bags under them. She was just a mess.

"What the hell happened to me?" She whined in confusion but froze when she heard a snore come from behind her.

Violet quickly turned around to see a man sleeping in an armchair a couple feet away from the bed. Cautiously making her way to the stranger, he became more and more familiar as she got closer. 'No! It can't be!'

It was none other than, Matsuda.

Violet struggled with her inner thoughts. 'I'm imagining things! This guy just looks like him! Stupid Violet! Matsuda is just a character!'

The guy then jolted awake as he felt breathing next to his face. "Wha-?! Oh! You're awake!"

Violet only backed away in fear and confusion. She had absolutely no idea what was going on or what happened to her.

"No, it's okay!" He said quickly when he saw her starting to get scared. "I'm here to help you! My name is Matsuda and -"

"No!" Violet screamed and out of instinct, swung her left arm and punched him right in the face.

"Ah! My nose!" Matsuda yelled in pain.

Violet took this opportunity to dash to the door and run out of the room.

"No, come back!" She heard him yell after her.

Violet ran as fast as she could down the hall, clutching her shoulder in pain. 'This can't be happening! I'm dreaming! I am crazy!'

Turning a corner, she saw a light at the end of the tunnel because in front of her was an elevator. "Come on! Come on!" She yelled, repeatedly pressing the door button.

The elevator opened a second later with a small "ding" and she stepped inside, quickly pressing the down button. Before the doors closed, Violet saw Matsuda, nose bloody, running towards the elevator.

"Wait!" He shouted but didn't quite make it in time.

Violet sighed in relief as she watched the elevator numbers go the the lower floors but started to feel woozy as she didn't notice her wound had reopened.

Finally after what felt like forever, she reached the ground floor. The door didn't open to reveal her freedom, but instead revealed a lanky, hunched over, dark haired man.

"But...how..." Violet was astonished.

L walked toward her which made Vi back up into the elevator again.

Closing the doors, he pressed the up buttons and waited until the elevator started moving before looking up to the corner of the wall. "Watari, stop the elevator." The elevator jolted as it came to a halt.

"Well since you seem to be able to run away, this is an appropriate place to make sure you sit and stay." L explained while turning his attention to the girl next to him.

Violet could only look back at him in amazement. "Y-you're...L..."

"I think you are mistaken. My name is Ryuzaki." He told her without hesitation.

Violet wasn't an idiot. She knew this man right here was L himself. "Liar..."

Both didn't say anything. They just stared at each other. L's tired dark eyes stared at Violet's big, brown ones. The sound of their breaths being the only noise to fill the air.

"You are L. But you're not real. You can't be." Violet whispered.

L stuck out his arm. "I can assure you that I am real."

Glancing at his arm and then back to his face, Vi shakily reached her own hand out to touch his arm. Her hand didn't go through it. It didn't feel fuzzy as if it were a dream. He is real! But how? "What happened to me? How'd I end up here?" She asked him.

L wanted answers to how she knew his identity but being a detective, he knows how people work. If he answers her questions first, she'll be more willing to answer his.

"You were shot on your right shoulder. I don't exactly know how because you just appeared on my doorstep screaming for help before you lost consciousness. We took you to the hospital and they were able to quickly patch you up. It was an easy task considering the bullet went right through instead of being lodged in your skin, and you didn't lose too much blood. After they helped stitch your shoulder, we brought you back here to my headquarters. They said as long as you take it easy for a while, you should be fine." The detective explained. "But how it happened is what you should know."

Violet lifted her hand it to her shoulder and gently touched it. "I...I don't know. Me and my best friend were walking to her house when a car drove up from behind us and then I just felt pain go through my shoulder and I fell to the ground."

L brought his thumb up to his lips. "A drive-by. It would have had to be gang affiliated. That is if you don't have any enemies out for you."

Vi shook her head. "No no. I don't have anyone that hates me." A thought then rushed to her head. 'Yuki! She was with me! Did she get hurt too?!'

"My friend! Do you know where she is!" Violet asked worriedly.

L hummed in thought. "No. You were alone."

'Where's Yuki? If Death Note is real and I somehow got here, does this mean she's here too?' Violet was snapped out of her thoughts when L hummed in thought.

"How do you know my identity? Are you in connections with Kira or are you Kira? You only have a one percent chance for now since I am not dead yet."

"Kira? No I'm not Kira or help Kira." She told him. Light was Vi's least favorite character in the whole series so why would she help him?

"Then explain how you know me. There's only a small amount of people on this planet who know who I am."

Violet nervously fidgeted with her hospital gown. She couldn't tell him that he was an anime. He wouldn't believe her! Actually, none of what's happening is even making sense! She needs time to figure out what the hell is going on and how she got here. "I can't tell you." She finally said.

"Well then if you won't tell me, you can't leave."

Looking up in surprise, Violet raised her brows. "What do you mean I can't leave?"

L took out a pair of cuffs from his back pocket. He grabbed her good arm and snapped one side to her wrist and snapped the other to his. They were now connected by a long chain.

Violet looked shocked at what was happening. "What!" This is what L did with Light and from that situation, this was not going to be fun. Well...it may be. She is attached to her husbando after all.

"You are to stay here until you tell me exactly how you know my identity. Until then, we will be attached together so I can keep an eye on you so you don't run off. You are now a threat." L said in his low, monotone voice.

Before Violet could argue, the elevator started up again and the doors opened.

"Ryuzaki! You got her!" They heard someone shout. It was Matsuda, now with a tissue up his nose. "You know that punch really hurt! My nose is still bleeding!"

Guilt welt up in Violet's stomach. She hurt her babu! She absolutely adored Matsuda! She quickly walked up to him and grabbed his hand tightly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Matsuda's mouth gapped open from the touch and blushed. "Uh...it's okay! I know it was an accident!"

L sighed. "Matsuda if you were doing your job like you were supposed to, this wouldn't have happened."

Matsuda looked down in shame and Violet went Mama Bear.

"Don't be mean to him! If he falls asleep, that means he was working hard!" She yelled.

L only stared blankly at her and pulled the chain, yanking her forward and dragging her down the hall. "Let's go. We need to clean your bandages."

"Hey!" Violet groaned. "I'm not a dog!"

 **Violet here! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! It's always difficult for me to write beginning chapters :/ but anyway, thanks to those who are already favoriting and commenting! Glad you all like the story so far! Stay tuned for more! Leave us feedback and comments! -Violet**


End file.
